Beware the Spiders
by apollosunchariot
Summary: Her hands were shaking. The blood red envelope held something she thought was over, but was it really? Tam didn't want to think about it. She needed Tim to see it. And to get Tim in her office meant she had to think about it. Damn. Not even Tim is that good. No one is that good.


**A/N: I just love Tim/Tam. More chapters coming as soon as I can get them. Crazy busy so I hope this will get done. I enjoy this ship so much. Please r and r! I need as much help as I can get.**

**Chapter One**

Tam's hands trembled as she dropped the letter to the floor. Not happening. This couldn't be happening. When the letter hit the floor the scarlet wax seal popped letting a single spider crawl out of the paper casing. She stared at it in disbelief for a few moments then scrambled for the phone on her desk.

"Tim. My office. /Now/." Tim could hear the urgency in her voice. It was pained and frightened. He could also hear the inner battle inside her to try her hardest not to sound weak. It was very seldom Tam ever let herself be weak. It was very seldom Tam was weak.

He placed his phone back where it belonged on it's stand then rushed to her office. "What's wrong?" , he said searching the office with his eyes to see anything and everything that might be there. Tim found nothing besides the usual papers and files on the floor and all over her desk. This was one of his biggest pet peeves. She wasn't a messy person, he had seen her apartment and it was clean, but her office was just a tornado run through smaller version of Smallville.

Her shaky hand points to a yellow envelope on the ground. The words from the note floated and bounced and banged in her head. She couldn't take it. No. This wasn't happening. Her entire life she had been safe, besides those few times with Tim, but he was always there to save her. This was sheer danger. She had faith that Ninja-Boy couldn't help her this time. Tim wasn't that good. No one was that good.

He picked up the envelope turning it over in his hands. Tam looked away. She couldn't bare to think of what was coming. "Dear Tamara Fox, we are coming. We will find you. Signed S.", read Tim.

Tam wanted to glare or hit him with something for reading it out loud. "Tam...", he spoke in an apologetic voice. All she did was shake her head.

"No. " , was all she could say. The sudden realization of what was happening rushed to her mind. They were after her. All the letter said was that it was open season on Foxes. Tamara was the biggest target and the hunters were spiders.

"I'm not letting anyone touch you, Tam. Ever. ", his voice was stern and full of anger and concern. She wanted to believe him. She really did, but just couldn't. Tim grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. She was not in the mood to protest. Not when the door was closed. She never did when the door was closed.

Her brown eyes swelled as tears begin to sting them. No. She couldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of Tim. He was so strong everyday and the best she could do was at least not try and cry because of a letter.

Tam pulled her hand from his and walked to lock the door. Once it was locked she sat on the couch in her office her knees huddled to her chest. Tim climbed onto the couch with her, cradling her in his arms. "Its okay to cry. I won't tell. ", he spoke softly as he stroked her brown hair. The tears came more freely now. She still hated crying in front of him, but he did offer.

They both sat there in the embrace for what seemed like forever. Her tears slowly stopped as She nuzzled her face where it fit perfectly in Tim's neck. She was almost okay. She had almost forgotten about the letter totally. Then came a knock on the door.

The pair's heads snapped up looking at the door. Tam's eyes were still very red from tears. She pealed herself from Tim to go open her office door. Her absence left him feeling cold. She smoothed out her skirt and hair an opened the door.

" Tamara...", her father, Lucius Fox, nods seeing Tim on the couch,"it's late. Shouldn't you be getting home?" His youngest daughter nodded.

"Yes dad I'm leav-", her word were cut off by Tim standing and speaking himself.

" I'm taking her home, sir." He nodded at Lucius. Lucius had loved Tim. He saw him perfect for his daughter. A fair smile crept onto Lucius' lips.

"Very well. Good night Tam.", he spoke placing a kiss on his daughters forehead.

Once her office door was shut tight and her father out of earshot, Tim turned to Tam. "I want you to spend the night. " Her face started to heat up a little. Of corse they had spent the night with each other before, but the eagerness in his voice brought an unexpected blush to her face.

" Then let's go /home/." ,said Tam with a small grin on her face. If home was where the heart is then shouldn't she be sleeping at his place everyday? Okay so neither him nor her could get the words out. They might not be there, but they had very strong feelings for each other.

She packed up her things ,carrying a large bin of files out of the office as Tim held the door open for her like a gentleman.

End of Chapter One


End file.
